


Talk to Me

by raspberrylimonade



Series: remember i love you (stydia prompts) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Lydia, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Lydia watches as a girl takes every opportunity to flirt with Stiles for the entire day. She gets so angry she refuses to talk to him and that’s terrible because Stiles has been trying to ask Lydia out all day.





	Talk to Me

Lydia tried to calm her fluttering heart and pretended to be occupied with the items in her locker. Through the corner of her eye, she watched as Stiles continued his path towards her.

When she had woken up that morning, she did not immediately check her phone to see if he’d texted her good morning (he did, with a sun emoji). When she had arrived, she did not look for the blue jeep in the parking lot (it was parked near the bikes). And when she had entered the school building, she certainly did not sweep the hallway looking for him (at Scott’s locker, talking to his best friend).

She snuck another side-glance at the boy, but this time was dismayed to see someone had stopped him in his tracks.

It was a girl. Of course it was. The universe, it seemed, had not doled out enough punishment on her for ignoring Stiles for eight years. Lydia watched as Stiles lit up at something the girl said, frowning when the girl bent over as she laughed. Objectively, Stiles was a funny guy, and it wasn’t uncommon for him to amuse their classmates. In Lydia’s mind however, the girl’s reaction was exaggerated, a transparent attempt at flirting.

The first bell rang, so Lydia shut her locker with a little more force than necessary and made her way to her first class (AP European History, because if Argent ancestors popped up every now and then, why not? 

Stiles looked over at Lydia’s locker. He noticed Lydia’s absence in front of it and sighed. He would have to try again later. 

* * *

She saw the girl ~~talking to~~ flirting with him again between first and second period, and again during lunch, then later as she and Scott came out of AP Bio. Lydia almost wished she had given herself more classes this semester because her relatively empty schedule and back-to-back free periods weren’t doing much to distract her from the fact that she had barely spoken to Stiles and the school day was soon ending.

She had hope, though. Stiles had his next period free, and his teacher for the class before usually released the students five minutes early. He usually headed straight to the library to spend those five minutes with Lydia before she left for math.

A minute passed, then another. A few students Lydia knew to share the class with Stiles entered the library. As the third minute ticked by, Lydia started to gather her materials.

 _Maybe he stayed behind to ask some questions today_ , Lydia thought. Deep in her heart, she knew that was unlikely. Stiles didn’t go to teachers if he had questions. He brought them home and worked them out himself.

Finally, he found their usual table just as the first bell rang.

“Hey Lydia. You’re off to class already?” He asked.

“Yes, Stiles, the bell just rang,” Lydia replied. If Stiles noticed the clipped tone in her voice, he did not show it.

“Yeah, it did. Well, okay, just feel like we’ve been missing each other today, you know? I didn’t mean to be late, just, I was talking to Rachel Greene again, and – “

But Lydia was no longer listening. He was with that girl again. He let her take up _their_ time. Those five minutes were supposed to be Lydia and Stiles time.

Lydia grabbed her bag and stood up, abruptly cutting Stiles off.

“I have to get to class,” she announced, before power-walking out of the library and away from Stiles Stilinski.

The boy in question stared after the short banshee, mouth hung open, wondering what he had done to upset her.

* * *

 

Malia turned around about ten minutes into their math class.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Lydia was taken aback by the question. It wasn’t the werecoyote’s uncouthness – Lydia was used to that, but she was expecting the question to be math related. That’s why she was in this class after all, so she knew what topic Malia was studying. Not because she didn’t already ace it in her sophomore year. 

“Did something happen?” Malia asked again.

“No, why do you ask?” Lydia replied. 

“You smell angry and upset,” Malia answered.

Lydia shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Malia cocked an eyebrow, unconvicend, but then the teacher started addressing the class again, so she turned back to the front, trying to understand the lesson.

Lydia sunk down in her seat. Was she that transparent? Did not talking to Stiles bother her that much?

She put her head in her hands and sighed internally. The answer was yes, it did. Somewhere along the line, Stiles had become one of her closest friends, then her best friend, and then more. She had spent a year denying all of that, telling herself they were just friends and he had moved on, but it all came crashing down when her lungs were burning and her head was throbbing and her throat was raw from an explosive scream and she saw him bursting through the doors again – for the second time in the same night – concerned eyes fixed only on her. 

He had said, “ _Lydia, please shut up and let me save your life._ ” And she nodded because she could no longer escape from the fact that Stiles cared about her in a way no one had before. 

After the whole Beast debacle, she was sitting across from him in the library one day when she realised she wanted more than to let him save her physically. She wanted him to be the one she opened up to completely.

Something had shifted between them since he broke her out of Eichen. Lydia thought Stiles was aware of this shift too. His gaze on her lingered a little longer. His touch burned hotter on her skin. They started texting again, even more than before the Nogitsune and the deadpool. They resumed their frequent visits to each other’s houses and found each other during every break and free period in school. When he smiled at her, it was different – _new_. It was still earnest and loving, as it was before, but this time there was something _more_.

It was starting to seem like it had all been in her head.

* * *

Lydia lay on her stomach, reading an article on her laptop. Her nearly empty school schedule gave her plenty of time to take online college courses that would extend her head start at whichever school she chose to attend. She had already received a few acceptance letters, but was still waiting for replies from her top choices.

A knock drew her attention away from her reading. A moment later, her bedroom door creaked open and Stiles’ head peeked into her room.

“Hey,” he said as he slipped into her room and shut the door behind him. “Didn’t catch you after school today.”

Lydia hummed and went back to reading.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Um, are you mad at me?”

“What makes you think that?” Lydia replied a little too quickly.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and gestured at her, waving his arms as he did so.

Lydia pursed her lips and shut her laptop. She rolled over then pushed herself up into a sitting position

“Can you tell me what it is I did?” Stiles prompted. His voice was softer this time, and when Lydia looked up, she found his eyes already locked on her, gentle but pleading.

“I’m not in the best mood today, it’s nothing personal,” she told him. To be fair, the statement was half true.

“Lydia…”

She looked back at him defiantly. She was most likely being unreasonable and stubborn, but in that moment, yes she was mad at Stiles. Because she thought he, of all people, would be aware of their connection. Because she thought he felt for her what she felt for him. She thought that finally, after all these years, they were finally headed towards _something_ together.

Stiles sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Lydia, why can’t you tell me why you won’t talk to me?”

“Oh, so now you want to talk to me? You didn’t have a problem not doing that the whole day!”

“What are you – _god_ Lydia I’ve been trying to talk to you the whole day! But I kept missing you – “

“Because you were talking to that – her – Rachel!” Lydia shrieked.

Stiles stared at her, wide-eyed from having been yelled at. Lydia took a deep breath and held it. She had not meant to raise her voice.

 _Say something,_ she thought.

She coughed to clear her throat. “Sorry, it’s just…I kept waiting for you to talk to me. You always talk to me between classes.”

Stiles took a step forward. “And I had every intention to,” he told her. “Today especially.”

Lydia scooted closer to the edge of her bed. Closer to Stiles.

“And why is that?” she asked him.

Stiles chuckled, and then ducked his head as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. When he looked back at Lydia, his cheeks were lightly tinted with a blush.

“Because I had finally psyched myself up and gathered my courage and…I was going to ask you out,” he said slowly, as if unsure about how she would react.

“Oh.”

Oh indeed. Half a minute ago she was nearly yelling at him and now she is awkwardly trying to find somewhere to look at that wasn’t him.

She settled on looking somewhere around his knees. That way, she didn’t have to see his face, but would be still technically looking at him.

“So…” she started, “do you still want to?”

“Uh, do you have any plans on Saturday?”

“Will your answer to my question be the same as my answer to yours?”

“My…what?” And that was when Lydia looked up, if only to see the confused expression on his face. Stiles’ nose was scrunched up and his brows furrowed as he tried to work her statement out. When his mouth opened and closed, trying to formulate a response, Lydia knew he’d discovered the trick.

He fixed her a with a look that said, _oh I see…nice one_. Lydia was already grinning at him devilishly.

“I take that as a ‘yes’,” he finally said. “And, my answer is ‘yes’ too.”

Lydia tilted her head and pretended to ponder over his answer. “Hmm…which of my questions are you answering?”

“Both,” he replied confidently. “So…Saturday?”

“Only if you spend all of your time talking to me.”

“Only you,” Stiles promised, taking another step closer to her. He length of his legs meant he was just half a step away from standing right in front of her.

Lydia looked up to see him smiling down at her. Suddenly, Saturday seemed too far away.

“It’s a pretty long wait from now until Saturday, though,” she said.

Stiles caught on immediately. “Do you have any plans for right now?”

“Nope,” Lydia answered brightly. She stepped into her heeled boots that were lying at the foot of her bed and leaned over to zip them up before standing to take Stiles’ outstretched hand.

“And I don’t have any plans after school for the rest of the week,” she told him as he led her out of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me on [my tumblr](raspberrylimonade.tumblr.com).
> 
> By the way, I know there are multiple Rachels in the TW fandom so apologies for using your name for the (barely there) antagonist. I was thinking of Rachel McAdams when I wrote this.
> 
> Also I'm stlnskissmartin on twitter :)


End file.
